Take A Chance
by Navaer
Summary: Prequel: The Aftermath. You can’t always have what you want. And as Catherine comes to peace with that, things go downhill for Warrick. Catherine is always there to catch him when he falls, but will he let her this time? Sequel: The Beginning or the End?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: TADA! SEQUEL! (This one will have more than one chappie) This is the sequel to "The Aftermath", a thing I wrote when I was pissed off at Rick for marrying Tina! And I would like to say that I am SO honored for my fanfic (The Aftermath) to be put in a C2 that's for the best CSI fanfics! I was so hyper when I found out! I hope you like this as well. Oh and there's a teenie bit of snickers fluff! hehe.**

* * *

"Hey Cath," Greg grins at me as I walk past the DNA room. We're currently on a case together, with Sara.

"What's up?" I ask, smiling. Over the past few days, I've felt like a whole other person. I've laughed and smiled more than I can remember. Like what happens when you let go of someone who died, and get on with life.

"I got a call from Grissom about half an hour ago," Greg began. But he was interrupted by a thump and someone crying out.

I whirl around, and see Sara sprawled on the floor. She is read in the face as she tries to stand. I hear someone laugh and Nick rushes out of the next room to steady her. I smile and turn back to Greg.

"Go on," I push. Greg tears his eyes away from Sara and continues.

"Anyway, he said there's been another one. Sara, you and I need to meet in his office in," he glances at his watch. "Twenty eight minutes." I smile, thank him and leave to tell Sara, who is busy, laughing with Nick at the moment. I don't intrude.

As I enter the break room, for coffee, I hear Warrick's voice. It's tense and angry.

"What the hell do you mean, _it wasn't what it looked like!_" I could tell he was doing all he could not to yell. "I'm _damn shure _of what I saw, Tina!" I almost drop the styraphom cup I am holding. Tina and Warrick are arguing! I'm shocked at this. Even though they had gone out for a short time, and I thought they'd moved too fast, I was still surprised they would be in a fight.

Warrick hears something on the other end, and his eyes widen, he shuts his cell phone. Fortunately, we're the only ones in the room, and there's no one in the hall to have heard. He sees me watching him, and tries to smile apologetically.

"I didn't realize someone had come in," he mutters.

"Well I can't blame you," I say, still feeling weird. "That was a heated argument… how's your case going?" I say, trying to get off the subject. I can feel that he knows I heard Tina's name, but I don't mention it.

"Oh, it's just a piece of shit! Some hooker and her client got into a fight. Hooker ends up dead, and there's no proof he killed her." He smirks awkwardly and looks at me. "How's your thing? Do and get done with, right?" I nod solemly. The case was now looking like a serial.

"Some sicko raping girls and silencing them." I say.

"Serial?" Warrick asks, slightly surprised.

"Grissom's got another, I was actually gonna go see him after my little break here." I smile. "Warrick… things going okay with you and Tina?" I can't help but ask. I'm worried about him.

The strange thing is, a week ago, I would have loved to see him in pain. I had hated him so much for marrying Tina. But now, I would do anything to keep him with her. He had seemed happy. Not like I'd seen before, but happy when he had told me.

"Oh, that…" he fumbles with his phone for a moment. Then looks up, or rather down, at me.  I almost laugh, when I realize the difference in our heights. But, now's not a comic moment. "God, Cath, I feel like an idiot. I mean, I was _so_ sure about us. I mean me and Tina," he adds, turning red. "I thought she was the perfect girl," he admits.

"What's going on?" I ask, now very concerned. I see a single tear roll down his cheek.

"Last night," he says, sitting on the couch and resting his head in his hands. "I came home, and there was this silver Volvo in the driveway. At first I thought it was just one of Tina's friend nurses. But the windows were down, and I saw a man's jacket on the driver's seat. I knew right then, that I could walk in the bedroom and see him." He stops, sighing.

I sit next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. I know what's coming. A few days ago, I heard him complaining about Tina working with her ex.

He looks up at me, as if seeing me there for the first time. His eyes become guarded. "Nevermind Cath. Forget it," he says. I raise an eyebrow, like saying _Yeah right. You think you're gonna get rid of me? Nuh-uh. _I see the corners of his mouth twitch upward.

"Catherine?" I look up, startled to see Grissom in the doorway, coffee cup in hand. He looks confused, trying to understand the situation in front of him. My hand drops off Rick's shoulder and I stand.

"You wanted Greg and me to meet you in your office. Sorry," I say. He glances at Warrick, whose head is in his hands. I grab Grissom's sleeve, and sort of pull him out the room.

"He wants some "alone time"," I tell Gris.

"Yeah," he says, still confused. "He wasn't alone." I roll my eyes.

"Well, I was trying to help him. But somehow, I don't think that you would be very helpful… it's about something you wouldn't understand." I say it outright. Hoping he gets it.

He does. "Marriage problems?" his blue eyes are full of concern for his friend. I nod, slowly.

"So," I say, dropping the subject. "Now it's a serial?"

Grissom nods, "Looks like it." We head to his office.

TBC!

**Author's note: Okay, okay, I jumped in pretty quickly. But. (Oh no! lol) Those of you (bincluding my best friend who was trying to persuade me to do what I'm just about to say) who think that I'm gonna make Rick dump Tina and start things up like that snaps!yes, cheesy but I don't care lmao! well, you're wrong. Sorry! But I didn't say that nothing was gonna happen. But maybe nothing will happen… are you mad yet? Lol I'm busy writing more! Love yas- Navaer(or my real name: Carrie)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long... school crap and I lost my first draft of this... anyway I'm BACK! Lol I hope ya'll(hehe I'm so southern... not lmao) enjoy the show!**

* * *

"So," I say, frowning at the pictures of the second murder. "How do we know it's the same guy?"

Grissom cocked his head, "Well, for starters he drugs them with Rohypnol. And both girls were strangled by hands." He smiled sourly, and then added, "The bruises on their necks that Doc Robbins found, looked to be made from about the same size hand."

"Ah," I say, though the girls' murders aren't a good thing, the information sure is.

Grissom clears his throat and says, looking at me with that look that says he thinks there's _something _wrong with me, "Cath... about Warrick."

"Grissom," I say, looking him in the eye stubbornly. "I am _not_ going to try to take advantage of the situation between him and Tina. I am only trying to help a friend. Did you see me making a move? My friggin' tongue was _not _down his throat!" I know I've made a mistake to say those words, right as they come out of my mouth. But I can't take them back.

"Catherine, I wasn't saying that you were, for search of a better word, interfering," he says, looking rather uncomfortable, which pleased me. Why the hell is he trying to make this look like _my_ fault?

_Lord, when will this stop!_ I cry in my mind. I slowly breathe in. And then out.

"I'm sorry Gris," I begin. "I—."

But he cuts me off, by saying, "It's fine Catherine. I know that Rick is your friend and that you want to help. I just want to be clear that that's all. And," he continues as I glare icily at his last words. "I know that I shouldn't suspect you of anything more. I am sorry." He half smiles.

I nod, and smile back. "Apology accepted." We stand for a moment, just smiling and not saying anything.

But the moment is interrupted by Greg and Sara walking into the office. Sara is red in the face and Greg looks like he really wants to say something.

"So," Sara says, and I see her step on Greg's foot purposely to stop him from opening his mouth. "There's more?" I nod, watching Greg curiously.

"Both were killed by the same guy," I add. Grissom nods along, showing his agreement.

"Okay I need Greg to come with me to meet with Doc Robbins," Grissom says. They leave Sara and me alone in the room.

Hey Sar," I turn to her, smiling mischievously. "What was Greg so anxious about?"

She blushes and mutters, "Nothing..."

"Uh-huh," I say, crossing my arms. Thinking back to the earlier incident in the hallway, I add, "Does it have anything to do with a certain Texan?" Which of course, as I knew it would, makes her blush even more. I grin at her and she stares right back, trying hard as hell not to smile. Finally after at least a couple solid minutes, she cracks.

"Fine!" She gasps, and smiles as big as a girl at her senior prom. "It is Nick. He and I... well, we've kinda been, what else can I say... busy." I raise an eyebrow, which asks _What _kind_ of "busy"?_ She laughs, and says, "We're not _that_ far. But, we have gone out a couple times. And actually last night he made us dinner at his house. It was so peaceful and romantic!" She closed her eyes, as if remembering the night's events.

"Okay, girl, spill the details," I say, grinning.

"We didn't have sex. But," she smiles. "We made out for a good part of the night. I can tell you that! I just don't know if we'd feel comfortable going that far... yet." I giggle, and give her a hug.

"That is so great!" I say. "I always knew there was something between you two. And I think you've been a really great friend since... it happened." _Crap!_ I hadn't mentioned Nick's burying to anyone in weeks. I couldn't think about it. Seeing him on the computer screen was like seeing Lindsey raped. He was a son to me, and I just _hated_ seeing him that vulnerable!

I can see tears starting to form in Sara's eyes, and I feel them in my own. We both smile and wipe our tears, and try to forget. It's all in the past.

Just like Warrick and me. That's in the past. I know that inside, my heart is aching. But whether it's from the forcibly forgotten feelings, or from seeing my friend torn inside, I know that I need to think about Rick. And what is in the present for him.

**A/N: Like it! See... I haven't made Rick dump Tina! Don't you hate me? Oh I just HAD to add a little SNICKERS... I was hungry! So to speak... i love snickers... but i love cath/rick even more sometimes! Especially the down the drain eppie! OMG WHYYYYYYYYY did they not kiss? Please review! They help me feel loved! Lol and make me want to write more! Oh and I know rohypnol is a "date rape" drug but I'm using it anyway... TBC! -Navaer**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG! I HATE TINA! I'm watching the rerun of "Shooting Stars" and she and Rick just made out a bit. Gawd I HOPE the writers make her cheat on him!**

* * *

After Greg and Gris finish up with Doc Robbins, Sara and I meet up with the guys in the break room. Over Chinese and bar-b-queue, we discuss the case.

"So," Greg says through a mouthful of egg roll. "The doc said that each girl was strangled within an hour after she was drugged."

"Okay, so he's a fast acting guy," Sara says sourly. I smile sympathetically, for both her and the vics. _I hope we catch this bastard soon,_ I think to myself. _They're so young..._ I think about the victims. One was only sixteen. A minor! Well, the only benefit from that fact is that the jury surely would give the killer a harsher conviction.

"Do we know how he got them to take Rohypnol?" I ask, glancing at Greg for the answer. I know he's always felt like the little guy, the newbie. Hopefully, me asking him instead of Grissom helped his confidence.

Greg smiles slightly at me, answering my wish. It helps, and he helps me in turn by answering, "Well the first vic, Shelly Andrews—."

"The teen," Sara nods, stiffly.

Greg continues, "Yeah... she was drugged when she drank a strawberry dackari: virgin."

"And?" I press.

"The other woman, Haley Robbins. She last consumed a Budlight." Greg finishes, not looking triumphant, granted he was talking about two innocent girls getting killed. He did, however, seem a little pleased that we'd all expected him to talk, and Grissom even nods approvingly.

After swallowing the last of my coleslaw, I say, "Do we have any evidence of the killer?"

"Actually," Grissom answers, smiling. "Young Ms. Robbins gave us some of his epithelial. She put up quite a fight."

"So?" Sara presses, impatiently. Grissom throws her a half smile.

My eyes widen as he says, "We got a hit. Brass just went to get a warrant to search Mr..." he looks down at a piece of paper he'd been hiding. "James Samson."

"He has a record?" I ask.

My eyes widen even more when he shakes his head.

"No!" Sara cries, bewildered. I could tell she and I both knew where this was going...

"He's part of the LVPD," Grissom says. I bite my lip, and hear Sara curse under her breath.

"Damn," I mutter. _They're supposed to be the good guys!_ I look up at Sara, who seems to be biting back the words we all know she wants to say. When a guy that's supposed to protect the victims, hurts them instead, it pisses off everyone. Usually, Sara gets the most pissed off.

"So, who's going?" Sara asks. Grissom raises an eyebrow at her, warning her to not go and pound the guy.

"If you promise not to lose your temper, you can come with me," he says. She glares at him, but nods.

When the two leave, I look at Greg. He looks at me. Then he brakes down, "Do you about Nick and Sara?" He grins, face turning red from restraining himself to not laugh. I hit him over the back of his head.

"_Don't_ get in it," I warn.

"_What? Me_ interfere with the new lovers?" He makes an "innocent" puppy face. I roll my eyes and start finishing my lunch.

**A/N: Okay that was all about the case and a little about the snickers thing I have goin'. I'll get back to my main thing (WARRICK!) next chap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just want to warn you... this one is important. This chappie I mean.**

Because we're working a double shift (for the now-serial case), I take a shower and changed into fresh clothes. Once again, for the second time today in fact, I hear Warrick arguing on his phone.

"Tina, what do you _think_ is going through my mind?" he is seething so that I'm almost scared of him. "What's going through my mind is that you must be crazy to be apologizing to me when last night it was pretty clear you would rather leave me. So why are you sticking around? Aren't I just not good enough for you?"

I shut my locker quietly while it seems that Tina is talking. It snaps more loudly than I wish it would, and Warrick jumps at the noise.

"I have to go Tina," he says into the phone, looking bewildered at the sight of me. "Yeah... see ya at home. Bye." He shuts his cell and continues to look at me, but his eyes aren't hard and angry; they're as soft and gentle as they usually are.

"Sorry about that," I smile apologetically. I'm feeling really awkward, because it seems that every time Rick is having an argument, I show up. Or maybe it's just that I have bad luck when it comes to Rick. Well... Tina is definitely the root of my bad luck. She was the first part of it. He nods at my apology, sitting on the bench and resting his head in his hands.

He looks up agian, and frowns, "Why are we doing this Cath?" Shaking his head at himself, he stands and walks over to me.

I'm still a bit frightened and I look down. He lifts my chin with his hand, sending shivers up my spine. "I'm sorry Rick," I begin to cry silently.

"We're all a part of it," he answers back. "You, me, Tina, and her son-of-a-bitch ex-husband. I should have known from the start that this would happen."

"Rick, you trusted her," I respond. "She broke that trust, but it was her choice, not yours."

"No Cath! Don't you get it? I _knew_ she still worked with him, I _knew_ he still had feelings for her, I _knew _there was that possibility of an affair," he backs away, walks over to his open locker and slams it shut, angrily.

I calmly continue, "If you knew, why did you marry her? You love her. You're angry because your heart has been broken."

"Cath," he looks at me, with tears in his green eyes. "I don't think that's why I married her. I was lonely. But now I've realized that hasn't changed. I don't love Tina... she hasn't broken my heart." _You have_. I want him to speak those two little words. And maybe three other words...

"Rick, I'm afraid to help you." I sit beside him on the bench. Tearfully, I say, "I'm afraid to have _my_ heart broken again. Please Rick." Now I'm begging. I just want the hurt to stop. I've carried it for so long. _Lord, _I plead, _let me go. I don't want to feel this way anymore. It hurts too much._

"Cath," he whispers. I nod, and he says, "You don't deserve to have your heart broken. Cath... I don't want to hurt you. It hurts me to do this. I know how you feel... and I want so badly to tell you how I do... but I'm scared too." He looks at me, and I cringe, seeing that we've both hurt each other. I am not the only victim.

"If you can't say it," I whisper. "Then show me. No matter what, I won't hold it against you." He nods, and hesitates for a moment. But almost suddenly, his lips connect with mine. And in one split second, my emotions over the years catch up with me. I have wanted this for so long. Nothing I know has ever felt so right with a guy. Even when I loved Eddie, I didn't feel like this.

And after that moment, the kiss breaks off. Warrick and I both smile, despite the tears we have both shed. "Was that clear?" he asks. I laugh, and nod, exhausted from the crying and close-to-exploding emotions. I rest my head on his chest, and he wraps his arms around me.

We're still for a long while. All I want to do is remember this. I have learned to tell myself it won't happen. The self-lectures of the past are catching up to me, and I'm scared to see what will happen next.

Warrick seems to read my mind, as he says, "Now what?" He slowly breathes out into my hair. We're both, surprisingly, relaxed. "Cath... I don't know what we can do. I feel like a fucking coward because I've done this. But now, I'm telling you I'm scared, still. You have no idea how long I've wanted this. I've never wanted something so badly Cath... I love you." I answer him with a light kiss. _I love you too._

"You know... no matter how many times I've been in a guy's arms, I've never felt safe. But every time you held me, and now, I feel protected." I smile, with tears in my eyes again. "I've wanted to be held all my life. Even since high school." I laugh a little and look into his eyes. "Seriously, I haven't felt like I've ever really been held."

"You've been the best fit in my arms. No woman has ever felt right. I thought Tina did... but I've been wrong about many things... women and criminals." He laughs this time.

I sit up, looking at eye-level with him, and say, "I know you're scared. I'm scared beyond belief."

"I know," he holds me again. "I know."

**A/N: TBC in a sequel. I'll update when I pick the name and start it. Soon... I hope.**


End file.
